Edge of the Force
by bloodrained-down
Summary: The Tale of the Guardian of the Force and the Mantle of the Force incarnate in two humans. It takes place about 300 years after The Return of the Jedi. I wrote it assuming Jedi live long lives. I will be very long when its done. Not in SciFi cause SW is


So everyone reading knows, I did a short proofread so if you hate the english in here... tell and I'll fix it,

Edge of the Force

Prologue

"My Lord! We have found the second crystal!" cried and ensign, feet plodding against the dirt path as he exited the catacombs and rushed to the dark lord's camp.

The menacing cloaked figure snatched the colorful stone of the young man's hands, a look of disgust planted on the aged twileks face.

"And you SPRINTED here with it? By the Emperor's black bones, who hired bantha-brained men like you? What if you had dropped it, what would have done then, pretend you had never found it? He sneered, "That's right, you would have ruined all our hard work. You would have been a traitor to my army!"

"B-But sir," pleaded the young officer, "I was only trying in to get it to you-u-u!". With the air being gagged out of his throat, the ensign could not finish his sentence and, he began to spasm on the ground.

"Remember young one," stated the powerful Sith, "That like the body, mind and soul, that crystals are not unbreakable." At these words, he released the panicked man from the death aura around his throat.

"Take him away and give him the regular punishment for obstructing justice and treason."

"But that's death!" cried the young man, terror written upon every crease of his face.

"Is it now?, Well that's annoying, seeing as how you won't be able to dwell upon my words of wisdom. No matter, take him away!" The twilek ignored the ensign's whimpers as he strode over to a nearby table. The Dark Lord then delicately placed the golden orange crystal next to another, pale-blue crystal.

"Come Admiral Tyers, come and gaze upon two of the most powerful forces in the galaxy!" exclaimed the Sith.

A raven-haired woman ambled over to the Dark Lord and looked at the crystals, uninterested.

"They look like colorful rocks to me, and rocks are nothing compared to a good blaster at your side, or a fleet at your back," replied the woman wryly, a playful smile cast upon her face. The twilek smiled back at her, but his was a wicked grin of fakeness and ruthlessness.

"Fair enough," he replied as he glided past her. Tyers could fell the prescience of evil and darkness waft up from the man's very breath. "But this crystal", pointing to the new one, "Has the power of strength and prowess incarnate, see the it's golden color of fire? It almost screams strength, that's why it's called the Guardian of the Force." "And this one" he said as he lightly touched the other one, "Is called the Mantle of the Force. Its light blue color tells you it posses wisdom and the pure power of the force! IT posses so much power in fact, it is said that if someone keeps it with them, it will actually raise the person midi-cholrian count!"

"I still don't see how this hunks of stone are going to help us defeat Tenel Ka and the New Republic to its knees," replied the Admiral with of sigh of frustration. Why she had joined the Sith she will never know. Behind her, she heard a blaster rifle go off and winced. The ensign had been her brother's son and though he had a made a grave mistake, she knew he only trying to help.

"Kathy, Kathy, Kathy," the Sith said disappointingly, jerking the Admiral back to present. "I really thought you had more sense than that. The power of these crystals is enough to bring the entire whole galaxy down around its ears, let alone destroy the Jedi order!"

Suddenly both crystal began glowing hot white, while both Admiral Tyers and The Dark Lord looked on in disbelief. After a few moments, the Sith began to chuckle and soon he was laugh non-stop. He was able to pause for a few seconds to say a simple statement.

"Would you look at that? The crystals are showing off to us!" he cried.

Then the bright light engulfed the Dark Lord and Tyers had to shield her eyes for fear of going blind. When the flare died out she looked in great disbelief at he once colored crystals. Now they both looked like lumps of melted stone, black and coarse, and she knew somehow that a power had left them. She felt possessed to look up and when she did so she saw two lights soaring across the sky in opposite directions, and in the vacuum of space. When she looked down she expected to find an enraged Dark Lord, instead the old twilek stood as still as a stone. Admiral Tyers slowly walked over to the once mighty Sith, and found something that toke her breath away, the Dark Lord had been turned to stone. The aged man was made of the same coarse black stone the crystals had turned to.

A series of screams and shrill shrieks turned her attention to the entrance of the catacombs where the ensign had first emerged. Bloodied men with jagged stones and rocks began climbing out of the entrance, when the cave she was standing in began to shake as well, everyone around here was dying and those who were not dead were dashing for the exit. When the exit caved in and all the surviving men were crushed in the exit, proud Admiral Tyers stood there wondering why she had joined a Sith.

"What the Kriff?" were the last words she could murmur before a rock form the cave's roof caught her in the head and took her life before she could bleed. And through all this stood the black statue of the once powerful Sith Lord, now forever standing there with a look of laughter on his face, forever to stand there through the ages…


End file.
